A Night to Remember
by guitarNrd362
Summary: It's been just 3 weeks after ending the Beldam, and Wybie & Coraline have been getting close. Wybie's been doing a lot of thinking, and tonight, he will finally confess what he's been feeling ever since he laid eyes on her. Will it end well? CxW oneshot!


**A/N: Hello, Coraline fans! It's my first Fanfic (well, on **_**this **_**account) so take it easy. I think I'll make a songfic of Coraline and Wybie too… hmm… WELL, I'll think about it! This is in NO ONE'S POV, by the way.**

**Mucho thankies, and enjoy the story :D**

**~Raf**

_A Night to Remember_

Coraline Jones sat on her front porch with her usual raincoat and boots. Fixing her short, blue hair with her stripe-gloved hands, she looked up and noticed the moon above, typically shining. She smiled up to it. _Nice to see everything look normal_, she thought.

It was the first few days of March and Coraline had just moved into Ashland, Oregon about 3 weeks ago, in mid-February. Right after settling into the "Pink Palace Apartments", she had found this little doorway, leading into a magical, wondrous world that was a more appealing replica of Coraline's reality. But she learned that not everything is what it seems to be, as she had almost lost her life when the Other Mother (an evil, manipulative doppelganger to Coraline's real mother; the Beldam) had tried to take it. Luckily, the girl had put up a good fight with the help of Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat and his cat. After successfully putting an end to the Other Mother's wrath for good, Coraline had grown closer to Wybie, who she was waiting for at the current moment. They were about to go out on their occasional "adventures" in the grounds.

The blue haired girl heard a distant purr of an engine coming her way. After a few seconds, she heard a clank, a sputter, a faint "Crap! Shit! Ugh…great.", and then wheel squeaks. Coraline snorted to herself. _Who else but Wybie?_

She stood up and jumped from her porch onto the concrete in front of it. A boy with big ears, huge curly hair that was either naturally brown or brown from the mud and twigs in it, and the signature slouch was walking with his handmade motorbike over to her.

"Jonesy!" Wybie greeted with his smile that looked more crooked than it usually was. _Stop acting so nervous! _He mentally kicked himself. _You're gonna make yourself look like a creepy, old pedophile!_

"Hey!" Coraline replied. "So, is your death trap okay? I heard it break down not too long ago." She smiled to herself and looked pitifully at the worn-out contraption.

"Death trap? I-" Wybie started, but stopped himself from lecturing about the hard work put into his creation and looking like a complete dork. "Er… well, yep, something just sorta snapped inside and died." He kicked it and hung his head in disappointment.

Coraline tried to look like she was busy fixing her gloves; awkward silences, especially between her and Wybie, irked her.

"… And I also have to tell you something… I found this new place we didn't go to yet, too… I-I guess when we get there, I'll tell you, o-okay?" he spoke again.

The girl looked up at Wybie's face, which was turning red with blush and embarrassment. Something caught her eye before she could feel/say anything and spotted an old bike leaning against one of the bridges that was in front of her house. Her face brightened with a smile that said that she was getting an idea.

"What about that bike over there?" Coraline suggested, walking over to it. She took it by the handlebars, got on, and rode it over to her nervous-looking friend.

Wybie tilted his head as he observed the scene. _Wow, _he thought smiling. _She looks so cute under the moonlight… _

"Well? Whaddya think?" Coraline rode around him, but he seemed to be in some sort of weird trance. "Hellooo…? _Wyborne?_"

The boy snapped out of it. After one last look at the bike, he gripped the handlebars as Coraline stepped off of it. "Hmm… I think this could work!" He bounced onto the seat and held out his hand to Coraline. "Ready? Close your eyes; it's a surprise, Jonesy."

She covered her eyes with one hand while the other took hold of Wybie's. As she unsuccessfully tried not to smile in excitement, they were off!

They rode around almost all night long. Truth is, the place Wybie wanted to show Coraline was just to the near right of her house, but he tried to stall so he could have time to think. They usually don't talk during these bike journeys; they decided that it would distract themselves from the beauty of the gardens Mr. and Mrs. Jones had planted surrounding them. So, Wybie saw this as his opportunity to try to string the right words together. Surprisingly, when he turned around to check on Coraline, she was still clutching to him tightly with her eyes shut. When she tightened her grip around Wybie's waist and laid her head on his back, Wybie's thinking was getting cloudier and cloudier.

_Okay, man up! Make this a night to remember! Um, well, in a good way! Let's practice…Coraline, I like—no, I can't be too forward with it. Jonesy, I – no, that's wrong, too. Argh! Carol—aw man, I'd be a dead man before finishing! GOD, why is this so hard? You better not screw this up, Wybie!_

He managed to ride around for about a good 6 minutes before Coraline started to complain.

"Um, where is this place anyway? We're not going to California or something, are we?"

"Oh, stop exaggerating, _Caroline_, we're almost there!" That earned him a good punch right in the back.

After another 2 minutes, he finally reached area. When Coraline began to uncover her eyes, Wybie quickly covered it again with one hand (yep, one hand is big enough to cover her entire _face_). Holding her close, Wybie led her to what looked like a large, dark field of grass.

"Okay…" Wybie slowly lifted his hand away and swept it across the scenery as a gesture. "Surprise!"

Coraline's mouth was a perfect "O". She was mesmerized by the view. The dark open field of grass was now completely lit by millions and millions of fireflies. There were blue roses blooming all over; they looked like they were forming some sort of shape, but Coraline was too amazed to be curious. Surprisingly, neither trees nor woods were bordering it, and the usual mist/fog that covered the ground was gone. Everything was crystal clear, and to top it all off, the moon shone brightly on them like a spotlight on a dance floor.

"_Wybie!_" Coraline jumped onto the boy, who was also admiring (but admiring something other than the field). Her face was so bright with happiness that you'd think that it was daytime then. "_This is amazing! _I've seen this before outside my window!" She turned and pointed to the shadowy pink house not too far away. Wybie blushed a bit, running through excuses on why it took him so long to just get to the side of her house in his head, but the girl continued. "It always looked like a nasty, muddy lake with all the bog hovering over it, but this is just beautiful!"

"Yeah… really beautiful…" Wybie agreed in an amazed tone, looking at her. He suddenly remembered why he brought her here and looked down at his feet. "Y-You know how it was taking so long just to get here, even though i-it's just near your house?"

Coraline looked at him with bright eyes. "Yeah?"

"W-Well…-"

"I'm glad you did. I've been doing some thinking lately, anyways." She continued.

Wybie straightened his posture a bit. "Y-Yeah, that's why I was sorta taking my t-time, getting here… Thinking…" _Why do I keep stuttering? _He thought/asked quickly. _Don't screw up. Go on and confess!_

_Thinking…_Coraline thought to herself. _Wait a second—is Wybie Lovat trying to say…?_

"Coraline…" he turned so he would be facing her fully. Wiping his hands together nervously, Wybie gulped. "I r-really-"

He was cut off by a set of thin lips covering his mouth. Without thinking, Wybie kissed back. He held her around the waist with both of his arms and adjusted his slouch so that their mouths would be perfectly aligned. They melted into each other and fit like two perfect puzzle pieces. She held his face with her gloved hands as if to try to hold onto the moment as much as possible. It had finally happened. Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat were kissing. Willingly!

When they broke to catch their breath, Wybie looked at her and smiled a handsome smile. "Please tell me that wasn't just to shut me up." He said, blushing.

Coraline looked up to him and grinned back with a deep shade of red. This made Wybie blush even more. _How am I so lucky to even _look_ at a girl as beautiful as her?_

"Wybie Lovat, I 'r-really' like you, too." Coraline joked but meant it with all of her heart's sincerity. She realized that they were still holding each other in the midst of the same number of fireflies, as if they had stayed to watch the show. She giggled a bit at the thought and snuggled into Wybie.

"Obviously, you know what my response is to that, don't you?" Wybie leaned in, smiling. Coraline beamed in response as their lips connected once again.

Wybie, being the corniest (but lovable) dork ever, had planted the blue roses that Coraline had noticed were planted into shapes. They were planted into the shape of a heart, with "C + W" written in blue roses as well.

But Coraline didn't mind it. She loved it. Just as much as she loved Wybie.

They lay there for a couple of hours, holding hands as the fireflies danced around them in the bright moonlight. It surely was a night to remember. Well, in a good way.

_**THE END**_

Well? What'd-ja think? Review please!


End file.
